Gate :And thus the Anti-skill fought here
by Neoxis1123
Summary: A gate appeared in academy city, a gate that connects to a world not so different from their own. Lets watch a certain Anti skill Lieutenant and all the uncertain events that is waiting to be unfold.
1. GATE!

**This is one of my replacement stories and I wrote it in a hurry just to fill the space...**

 **NOTE: I am relying on the wiki since the light novel was removed except for the "New testament series" in baka tsuki**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything but this story.**

* * *

Hello - normal

 _Hello_ \- Radio / thoughts

* * *

 **Chapter - 1 - GATE!**

* * *

 **Academy city**

Year August 18 20XX, a normal day for any normal city and normal looking people who are walking on the sidewalk or crossing the pedestrian lane and cars crossing through the massive intersection but this certain city has a reputation for being abnormal and the occurrence of supernatural series of events that has been in the cities history and today a certain event will make its mark in history.

* * *

 **District 7 - Academy city - GATE! - Anti skills**

"Hold the line!" said a anti skill officer as they he and other anti skill units in the area held off thousands of medieval soldiers seemingly pouring out of that massive gate but not everything going out of that gate is entirely human with creatures straight out of manga or anime are also coming out and are identified as Orc's, Goblin's and other beast with people riding on it.

"Sir they are advancing and are getting closer we don't have enough firepower to keep them at bay!, what do we do?

"All units form upa Two column shield wall and close the gaps between those security bots!, and you there call for support this is beyond our capabilities " bark out the anti skill commander.

With the way his commander barked out the operator instantly grabbed his radio and changed it frequency.

"HQ! this ASU - 23rd along with the 34th,25th and 42nd we need immediate support on D7-03 highway intersection!, please respond..."

" _this is HQ we are aware of the situation via satellite feed, we dispatch 10 more units and will be arriving in estimation of 10 min_ " replied the HQ operator

* * *

 **District 7 - 03 highway - Anti skills**

while the battle is going on a certain anti skill Lieutenant is on her way to support the fast response units that arrive after a report of a massive structure suddenly appearing on a intersection.

 _" Lieutenant be advice 4 anti skill units are holding the intersections from unknown hostile elements and will soon be overrun better pick up the pace"_

" HQ This is Yomikawa roger that " she turned on her radio and yelled through it for the entire convoy to hear " Pick up the pace people we need to get ther double time! "

" Hai! " boomed through the radio as the entire convoy sped up.

As the convoy speed up they where startled with 4 seahawks also speeding up towards the scene and this made Yomikawa a bit uneasy " Air support as well? just what is going on"

* * *

 **District 7 - D7-03 Highway Intersection - Imperials**

on the Imperial side they ware loosing hundreds of footmen,pikemen and even the Orcs could not get close easily without being torn apart by the Anti skill weaponry they called magic.

" My lord the enemy is slowly retreating but still fighting back and we are loosing hundreds for every few steps we make.."

" Hmm... Well then let them taste the flames of a fire wyvern, and lets watch them as they cower in fear "

" Yes My lord... Riders go and burn them"

with acknowledgment the riders took flight from behind the gate and flew out spitting fire at the enemy before them until they heared a beating sound from a distance and saw flying metal carriages and they decided to con front the enemy but they will meet a very unwelcoming results.

* * *

 **District 7 - D7-03 High way - Anti skill air cavalry**

" Sir airborne Heat signature detected... And what the hell are those?" Said a Sea hawk Pilot who thinks he is hallucinating as he sees dragons? with riders but the event did not go friendly with the dragons spitting fire ball at the size of a a average soccer bell

" _this HQ weapons free I repeat weapons free, all cavalries have fun over and ou_ t" after receiving the orders one of them wasted no time placing their finger on the trigger buttons.

"Alright let those mini guns and 50 cal roar! "

As the heavy weapons started, firing at the imperials air units and ground units then all hell just broke loose

* * *

 **So guys what do you think? I made this in a hurry and posted it.**

 **suggestions are appreciated on how can I improve my writing.**

 **Oh Yomikawa shall be the main heroin of this story. If you are not ok with it pls tell me**

 **This is it for now the nest chapter is a codex of military/ antiskill equipments**


	2. NOTES and CODEX part 1

**Hey guy NEO here and lets start this with some notes that applies to the whole story.**

 **\- Time line... I have no Idea what year the series took place but I will be setting this on 2020 -2025**

 **\- I may have used stuff from other shows**

 **\- I don't own the "Gate" and "To Aru" series it belong to its respective owners.**

 **\- I make stories base on my own imagination and for fun.**

 **\- Nobody is perfect**

 **\- This is a "fanfic" not a "Wiki" so don't rage is if there are things that don't make sense, stuff that are missing or lacks the original concept.**

 **\- please be nice and point out mistakes, I am trying to improve my writing skills by reading "39 clue's"**

 **\- Protagonist and main character issue, pls help me.**

* * *

 **Delay - My laptop is broken so I wrote this in a Internet Cafe and it was very distracting writing with people around you making noise. But still I am willing to write this so please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Independent Metropolitan state_

 _IMS / Metro_

Capital: Academy city

Government: Corporatocracy

Language: Japanese, English, Russian.

Demonym: Espers

Currency: Lein

Cities : 3

Capital population: 4.2 mil

Population: 18.5 mil

* * *

 **Over view**

IMS or Independent Metropolitant state is a new nation that emerged 2 years after WW3 and is the worlds leading nation in scientific research. With a estimated population of 12.5 million citzen and still growing by 400,000 every year from Immigrants from different places around the world The nation has 3 major languages and which was English, Russian and became compulsory and learning secondary language is up tot he citizen, so therefore every single person has the ability to speak and write to languages.

The Nations economy is a mystery at first on where they receive budget but some experts say they focus on exporting manufactured tech and weaponry to nations in a considerable price and some others say they receive budget from large nation as support funds or for weapons research and developmet for China and the US, But right now the new nation is exploiting its natural resources and also its emerging contributors in outsourcing and call center industry competing other nation in quality but still lacking in numbers against populous nations like India and the Philippines.

This nation differs from other nation because of its "Espers", A person who emits an AIM and has gone through the Power Curriculum Program. These people are able to control a specific area of reality or bend laws of physics to the user's will and these people are called "ability users".

* * *

 **History**

After WW3 Academy city gained recognition as a state with considerable military force and claimed the areas in eastern Russia specifically its federal subjects or the areas of Kamchatka, Magadan, Sakalin, Khaborovsk, and Primorsky that were occupied during the war. Academy city stated they have the right to claim these land as they were the victor against an aggressor which was the Russian governments own mistake to declare war.

This action was supported by the United states and the United Kingdom who also supported in creation of two new mini cities 5 years later. To solidify academy city's claim they made a mass teleportation device in form of 12 towers around academy city and teleported the entire city to south of Kamchatka.

10 years after the war the mini cities are complete and and immigrants came flocking in for new jobs or looking for a new life some discontented Russian citizen migrated to Metro who are not pleased with their war hungry government.

* * *

 **Military**

Metro has very advance military force in the world, while quantity is not one of their strong points they focus on the quality of its forces while slowly increasing its number through hiring or by volunteers since the founding of the nation it self. Its military is separated in 3 main branches that collaborates or perform individually depending on the event taking place.

 _ **Anti-skill**_

 ** _This military branch is responsible for performing large scale operation in offence and defense and has access to wide variety of hardware compared to the other branches and is the main fighting force in an outbreak of war._**

 ** _Personnel_** ** _: 120,000/_** ** _70,000 Active/Reserve_**

 ** _Ground 108,000_**

 ** _Naval personnel: 10,500_**

 ** _Pilots - 1500_**

 ** _Primary Color Scheme: Blue/ Black_**

 ** _Multi Active Rescue _**

**_This Branch is a multi-role branch that can be integrated into the Anti skill and Judgment, but its main purpose is similar to that of a coast guard but its field of operation extends In land operation with equipment mainly for patrol_**

 ** _Personnel: 110,000_**

 ** _Ground: 107,000_**

 ** _Naval: 1750_**

 ** _Pilots: 250_**

 ** _Primary Color scheme : Red orange/White_**

 ** _Judgement_**

 ** _This branch was once just a voluntary group but now it became the nations police force and counter terrorism which was handed down from its original forces... the anti-skill. This group's main purpose is only for peacekeeping and security._**

 ** _Personnel: 350,000_**

 ** _Primary Color scheme: Green/ white_**

* * *

 **Why Did I wrote this? **

**Some people will think why would I write this?, why is this Important?, or even whats the point of all of this its just pointless and its too much unless I exploit and use everything I wrote in this codex.**

 **MY ANS**

 **Well this is just me writing for fun :D and trying out things that I have not tried yet or I am just writing this and use it for any other stories I am going make in the future.**

* * *

 **OK that's that, please tell me if their are any mistakes. or feel free to ask me if you have any questions.**

 **Next chapter is still a codex for the anti skill forces that is going to be deployed and their equipment. I will just post this and then merge them in the future, by posting this is just to tell you guys I am still active.**

 **See ya.**


	3. Preview and CODEX part 2

**Hey guys NEO here and I decided to write a short chapter even if I told everyone that this would be the continued part of my CODEX.**

 **This is just a short introduction of a Certain main character/s.**

* * *

 **Alnus hill - Anti-skill - A certain unfortunate lieutenant**

" 400,000... Just what kind of enemy are facing anyway?" mumbles a certain anti skill lieutenant as he looks at a field littered with dead bodies of wyverns, man, and orcs.

" _Sending this kind of number is just insane, and I chose a job as a teacher hoping for a peaceful teaching life and this happened... Such misfortune, SIGH..._ "

As this certain officer regrets his life chosen action a fellow anti skill soldier came to him.

" Lieutenant, colonel wants to see you in his office"

" Hai, I'm coming" said the lieutenant as he and his fellow soldier heads to the Command building.

* * *

 **Alnus Hill - Anti skill - Command Building**

As he enter opened the door he met and old acquaintance who he met in highschool.

" Yomikawa sensei?"

" Ah long time no see, and don't call me sensei, call me by my rank "

"R- right... hehe sorry. so you wanted to see me?" he ask and saw his old sensei took out a folder from the drawer and showed it to him

" Kamijou Touma... You are being assigned in the recon operations unit and here is your team list and other info is here in this folder as well "

" huh why me? can't you just choose a more experience guy for this job sensei? "

" Its the higher ups decision and they have no time for anymore delays and stop calling me sensei!, and now go! " Yomikawa blurted out of annoyance that her old student's laziness did not disappear.

" Ha-Hai " was all touma's response as he took the file and sped off towards the door.

After he left Yomikawa had a small smile seeing that the boy now a man still has not change that much over the years.

* * *

 **Touma's POV**

After leaving his sensei's office he looked at the files of his soon to be teammates and the people he saw shocked him.

\- Kamijou Touma - First Lieutenant

\- Tsuchimikado Motoharu - Warrant officer

\- Aogami Pierce - Sergeant

\- Misaka Mikoto - Ability specialist rank 5

\- Fukiyose Seiri - Corporal

\- Hamazura Shiage - Corporal

" What? these guys are my my team mates? " said Touma who is surprise to see familiar names on the list and he then realized that Biribiri is here and is now cursing his misfortune.

He is glad that Aogami and Tsuchimikado are on his team but Biriri and Fukiyose are going to just make his day worst but it made him wonder how did Hamazura joined anti skill with him being a former skill out member.

he decided to ignore that and heads to the garage and saw a few mechanics and the vehicle assigned to his team, it was a Havoc 8x8 personnel carrier but the mechanics told him its an Esper variant 5 or an EsV5 code for all the Metro modified and upgraded Foreign wheel vehicland this EsV5 Hovac is upgraded with modules like the drone surveillance launcher's and a Rail gun system turret similar to the Tanks but a bit smaller.

the mechanic also told him the operation range was increase by 400km with efficient engine and low gas consumption. Touma check the rifles that he and his team id going to use, and he realized that almost all of the equipment were Metro improved second hand hand equipment's ranging from individual weapons to heavy equipment because there is a stamped label on the right side of the gun.

Touma asked the chief mechanic and he told him that it was to cut cost and use a more replaceable equipment's while they tread on the unknown world. He then thanked the Chief mechanic and left to the barracks to get some rest since he is being deployed tomorrow with some old companions.

When he arrived at his room where officer are assigned to sleep then it hit him... he forgot to ask for the keys, then a faint scream can be heard in side the office of Yomikawa " Such misfortune!".

* * *

 **l CODEX l**

* * *

 **Characters**

 **Kamijou touma \- A 24 year old High school English teacher who got got dragged into another intense event caused by his misfortune due to the discovery of his involvement in WW3 he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant after becoming a teacher. **

**Yomikawa Aiho \- A PE teacher and a former Anti-skill Lieutenant who is now a Colonel after being promoted after the District 7 incident.**

* * *

 **Spec-ops group**

 **S.O.R.U \- or Special Operations Reconnaissance Units, A group with 10 teams and each has a 6 men for deep reconnaissance missions formed to explore and learn everything about behind the gate. Second objective is to secure key location and interact with the local population.**

 **Each team is assigned to a single APC equip with a long range communications and surveillance equipment's and some fire power encase they encounter hostilities.**

* * *

 **Anti-skill infantry equipment**

 **EsV2 Galil ACE 21** **\- A modified version that is currently being distributed to the troops deployed in the special region as a standard infantry rifle for a more resilient choice then the standard SIGSG SWATs in harsh environments.**

 **S-series Ballistic riot shield \- A shorter and lighter version of the standard Riot shield that offers more mobility to the user.**

* * *

 **Misc**

 **EsV** **\- Short for "Esper Variant" which is version of any equipment that is modified or improved by Metro for its own uses and is coded by numbers 1-10 to separate its uses and functions**

 **1 - code used for side arms and single hand weapons**

 **2 - code used for rifles, SMG's and machine guns**

 **3- code used for explosive and rocket propelled weapons.**

 **4- code used for utility equipment's like radio's,** **riot shield, and vest.**

 **5- code used for wheeled vehicles**

 **6- code used for tracked vehicles**

 **7- code used for rotor ed aircraft's**

 **8 - code used for fixed wing aircraft's**

 **9 - code used for sea faring vessels**

 **10 -** **code used for mounted modules, ammunition, and payloads**


End file.
